The invention relates to a drum flap, in particular for distributing air in a motor vehicle ventilation system.
Drum flaps which have a rim running around the outside in order to increase the stability and to form a seal are known. Drum flaps of this type still leave something to be desired in terms of their leaktightness.
An air flap with a surrounding rim is also known from DE 100 53 814 A1, but this air flap deviates from a cylindrical shape.
DE 198 19 280 A1 has disclosed an air distribution apparatus with drum flap which comprises a housing with a cylindrical wall including at least two air passage openings, a flap mounted pivotably with respect to an axis of rotation and a generally cylindrical closure wall, which is mounted movably in relation to a flap body comprising two side parts, in a direction which is approximately radial with respect to the axis of rotation of the flap, with this movement being effected by adjustment means which are synchronized with the rotation of the flap, with the result that the closure wall can be moved away from the wall when the flap is in an opening position, and with the result that the closure wall can be moved toward the wall of the housing when said flap is in a closure position. An air distribution apparatus of this type has a large number of components and a complicated construction, making it too expensive to produce.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved drum flap.
This object is achieved by a drum flap described herein.